


Disturbed

by sadandlonelyBOY



Series: The Darkness [3]
Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Altered Mental States, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlonelyBOY/pseuds/sadandlonelyBOY
Summary: Nam-Joon Jin Yoongi MinKi and Chanyeol are all the same in more ways than you'd think





	1. Chapter 1

Name:Choi Minki

Age:14

Hobby:losing weight

Friends:MinKi says "who needs friends when they will just leave"

Family:MinKi says "they never understood me so what's the point in having them there"

Hopes for the future:to be skinny

Ways to achieve Hopes for the future:don't eat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name:Min Yoongi

Age:14

Hobby:sleeping

Friends:doesn't have any

Family:is being abandoned

Hopes for the future:to die

Ways to achieve Hopes for the future:Yoongi says "jump in front of a car slit wrist jump off building slit throat hang myself or od"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name:Kim Nam-Joon

Age:15

Hobby:awaiting death

Friends:Nam-Joon just laughed at the question

Family:Nam-Joon simply stated "who needs a family that is not understanding and hates your guts"

Hopes for the future:to be perfect

Ways to achieve Hopes for the future:do everythign to fit society's definition of perfect

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name:Kim Seok Jin

Age:16

Hobby:talking to strangers on the internet

Friends:Seok Jin says "all my friends are online and we will never get to meet because I am going to die and age seventeen"

Family:is caring sometimes

Hopes for the future:to meet my online friends

Ways to achieve Hopes for the future:buy a plane ticket and fly to all my friends houses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name:Park Chanyeol

Age:13

Hobby:Chanyeol says "how could you have a hobby when you are fearing for your life"

Friends: Chanyeol says "my boyfriend won't let me have friends"

Family: Chanyeol says "my boyfriend won't let me be with my family":

Hopes for the future:to be free

Ways to achieve Hopes for the future:Chanyeol says "there is no way"

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinKi's story before the hospital

MInKi walked around the track.He was as far from the middle as he could get.Did you know that the close you are to the middle of the track the less work you have to do.And MinKi need to do as much work as possible.He started to run down the track.He hated the fact his P.E teacher singled him out.Although MinKi was slightly out of shape.The teacher ran up beside him."faster MInKi do you want to make these girls look better than you you are barely on your second lap you wimp."The Teacher screamed.MInKi tried to run faster.He only ended up stopping and panting.MinKi felt like he was goign to die.MinKi tried to start running again.But he couldn't even go for a minute before he began to beg for water."I need water please."said MInKi."oh you want this."said The Teacher.He held up a water bottle.MInKi nodded as fast as he could.The Teacher opened the water an poured it all onto the grass.MinKi stared at the teacher in shock.MinKi had wanted.No he need that water.MinKi got up the courage to run to the bathroom.He quickly turned the tap water on and started to drink from it.MinKi was just dying of thirst.He need more water.He knew that he would jsut end up having to go back to the track and run even more.He didn;t care.All he cared about was the water.MinKi stared at himself in the mirror.He was a mess.MinKi tried his hardest to not stare at himself.Fat.He thought out loud.MinKi walked back to the track field."an extra five laps added to your ten laps."said The Teacher.MInKi started to  run again.After around an hour he was half way done.Another hour and he was done.He fell to the ground and sobbed.He couldn't take it anymore.MinKi wanted to die.If he couldn't have his wish then he was going to make himself suffer.The Teacher walked away.Not even a glance in MinKi's direction.MinKi slowly got up.Pain coursed through his body.He hated life.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's story before the hospital

Yoongi had always wished for death to come his way.It wasn't a new feeling.But when he was about to die by another human's hands.He just couldn't take.Yoongi tried desperately to fight back against the larger male standing in front of him.The larger male just beat Yoongi.Yoongi cried and cried.The larger male left leaving Yoongi a sobbing mess.Yoongi wasn't one for tears.This however brought tears to his eyes.Yoongi got up and ran all the way to his house.Yoongi went straight to his room.When he had closed the door he grabbed his pocket knife.Yoongi was going to just make a few small cuts.Not deep or anything.Just enough to bleed.Although death wasn't looking too bad at this point.Death didn't seem that bad of an option to Yoongi.Maybe he should just do it.Maybe he should just end it.Yoongi decided to do just that.He grabbed the pocket knife and he gripped it tightly.He pushed the knife down into his wrist.Yoongi took a deep breath and dragged the knife across his wrist.He stared at the blood that flowed out.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nam-Joon's story befor ethe hospital

Kim Nam-Joon used to the popular boy.The best of the best.That all changed.Around eighth grade Nam-Joon started to self harm.All becaus elife was so "difficult."Being popular wasn't easy you know.Nam-Joon always foudn it difficult to be popular.Like so much stress to be a trend setter at a small school.crazy right.Well now a year later still in eighth grade Nam-Joon tried to kill himself along with his secret boyfriend Yoongi.See Nam-Joon was with girls.At least at school he was.But outside of school he was with every man he could find.It was almost as if Nam-Joon craved the attention.Craved the feeling of being wanted.And Yoongi satisfied those cravings.Yoongi had made him feel wanted and loved.Yoongi gave Nam-Joon all the attention in the world.Yet it wasn't enough.Nam-Joon need the whole world's attention.Not jus tone person.So Nam-Joon planned to beat up Yoongi and jump from the tallest building in their town.It wasn't tall enough to kill him.If he jumped at the right angle.He did all the calculations.He spent his nights sitting up there trying to find out which was the quote unquote safest spot.No spot was safer than another.They were all equally as dangerous.And so the day came.Yoongi was walking down the street.Nam-Joon pulled him into the alley way.Nam-Joon took a deep breath.I'm sorry.He thought to himself.He began to beat the ever loving shit out of Yoongi.Yoongi just stood there for the longest time taking all the blows.but tehn he broke down sobbing.Yoongi never cried.So this just happened to take Nam-Joon by surprise.Nam-Joon ran away.He ran all the way to the building.Nam-Joon climbed to the top.He stood there staring down at the people.Some people stopped and watched him.Nam-Joon stared down at him."hey isn't that the guy from school."said Someone."yeah it's Nam-Joon."said Another Person."what's he doing."said Some Adult.Nam-Joon stepped towards the edge.He sat down and looked at the people.He stared at them.They stared back."is he going to jump."said Some adult."hey get down from there are you trying to kill yourself."said Another Adult.Nam-Joon didn't respond.He just shifted in his spot.It was funny how all these people suddenly became concerned about him.Nam-Joon started to cry.He was so faking it.He needed all the attention.Nam-Joon was such a good actor.He was able to fake all emotions.Nam-Joon went to slide down.He thought this would just break some bones.Well it would have.That is if someone from his school hadn't climbed up and pulled him away from the edge.Nam-Joon kicked and screamed.Maybe this wasn't all for attention.Nam-Joon thought.Had he really wanted to die.Soon enough paramedics arrived and brought Nam-Joon down and into the ambulance


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's story before the hospital

Jin sat in his room.He was currently messaging people.

**Mom Jin:Hey there**

**Thigh Gap Now:hey do i know you**

**Mom Jin:I just saw your blog on a post and decided I would message you lol sorry**

**Thigh Gap:oh well hello Mom Jin**

**Mom Jin:please just call me Jin**

**Thigh Gap:okay Jin want to video chat!**

**Mom Jin:sure!!!**

**Thigh Gap:okay**

_**Thigh Gap is calling** _

Jin accepted the call.On the screen was one of the skinniest people Jin had ever seen.You could see their bones."wow you are so pretty."said The Person."I'm not pretty you are."said Jin."really wait you are lying aren't you."said The Person."why would I lie to you you are very pretty."said Jin."promise you aren't lying."said The Person."of course I'm not lying."said Jin.He smiled."thank you thank you."said The Person.Jin could tell the person didn't believe him.JIn still smiled depsite the person's obvious lies."what's your name."said Jin."oh my name it's Kimmy."said The Person."cool my full name is Kim Seok Jin."said Jin."wow are you Asian or sorry I don't want to offend you."said Kimmy."I'm Korean and don't worry about if you are gonna offend me or not I have very tough skin."said Jin."Jin who are you talking to."said Sally."uh no one Sally."Jin said."are you going to get in trouble."said Kimmy."I got to go I'll call you back."said Jin.He hung up.Sally walked in his room."are you talking to strangers again."said Sally."uh no."said Jin."you were weren't you."said Sally."what makes you think that."said Jin."well let's see you are on a video chatting website."said Sally.Jin looked down.He just wanted friends."well if you can't accept that I make friends over the internet send me away like you have always told me you would."Jin said."first things first why are you talking to someone named Thigh Gap."said Sally."because they are my friend."JIn said."they aren't your friend the are probably an anorexic bag of bones."said Sally."no they aren't they are pretty and tehy are healthy."Jin screamed."no they aren't look at their photo JIn look at it and tell me that is healthy."Sally yelled.Jin started to cry."why do you hate me."Jin screamed.He got up and ran out of his room.Jin ran out of the house and sat down in the road.He soon laid down.Jin waited for a car to come by.Not one showed up.Jin screamed.He smacked his head against the asphalt.Jin hated his life.JIn kept smacking his head against the asphalt.That is until Sally and a neighbor pulled him out of the road.Jin kicked and screamed."call for help I'll hold him."said The Nieghbor.And so Jin was taken away.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cahnyeol's story before the hospital

Chanyeol sat in his boyfriend's house.He was scared.Chayeol didn't want to be here.He wanted to be free.Chanyeol's boyfriend walked to him."so Channie."said Brian Winters."y-yes Brian."Chanyeol stuttered.He didn't look at Brian.Brian grabbed Chanyeol's arm and jerked him forwards.Chanyeol looked up slowly."look at me when you speak to me."said Brian.Chanyeol nodded quickly."answer me with words apologize for your lack of respect you say you came from Korea in Korea they have respect for people unlike you."Brian screamed.Chanyeol bowed."I'm sorry."Chanyeol said."what have I said about bowing."said Brian."d-don't b-bow."Chanyeol stuttered."and what did you do."said Brian."I bowed."Chanyeol squeaked.Brian pushed Chanyeol to the ground.Chanyeol let out a cry of pain.His head hit the coffee table.A glass coffee table.Chanyeol started to sob."get your fucking ass up."Brian screamed.Chanyeol tried to get up.He got pushed back down.Brian stood on Chanyeol's back.Chanyeol sobbed and sobbed."come on get up knock me off of you knock me into the coffee table."said Brian.He knew Chanyeol couldn't do.Wouldn't do it.Chanyeol loved Brian,Even though Brian abused him.Chanyeol still loved him.Brian jumped on Chanyeol's back.Chanyeol screamed slightly."oh did you just make a sound."said Brian.Chanyeol shook hsi head.Brian slammed his foot on Chanyeol's back.Chanyeol screamed."answer with words."Brian screamed."n-no B-Brian."Chanyeol stuttered."answer without stuttering or else."Brian screamed.Chanyeol knew what would happen if he stuttered again."no Brian I didn't make a sound."Chanyeol said loudly."you just made a sound so you know what that means."said Brian.Chanyeol's eyes widened.No please god no.Chanyeol though to himself.Brian got off of Chanyeol's back.Chanyeol tried to make a run for it.Brian grabbed chanyeol's arms and dragged him back.Chanyeol kicked and screamed.He was so scared.Brian held Chanyeol against the wall."so Chanyeol you know what happens to boys who try to run from their owners."said Brian."t-they g-get l-l-lashings."Chanyeol stuttered."correct come on upstairs now."said Brian.Chanyeol was treated like a dog.Like the mud on the bottom of Brian's shoes.Chanyeol walked upstairs quietly.One of the rules in Brian's home was DO NOT wake up his mother.If that happened.Well let's just say it wouldn't end pretty for Brian or Chanyeol.Hell Brian's mother didn't even know that Chanyeol was here.Chanyeol sat on the bed in Brian's room.Brian came to the room with the whip.The whip his father gotten for him."count for me."said Brian.He hit Chanyeol with the whip."o-one."chanyeol stammered.This continued until Brian hit him twenty times.Chanyeol ran to the window.He was able to climb out in time.Chanyeol ran down the street as fast as he could."mom mom mom."Chanyeol screamed as he ran into his house."what's wrong."said Cleo Hart.Chanyeol just hugged Cleo.Chanyeol cried into Cleo's shirt.Cleo held Chanyeol close to her."what happened."said Cleo."kill me."Chanyeol screamed.Cleo satared at Chanyeol shocked."w-what."said Cleo."kill me Mom kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me."Chanyeol screamed.Cleo looked at Chanyeol."sit down sweetie and I'll be right back okay."said Cleo.Chanyeol sat down on the couch.Cleo ran upstairs and got her phone.Chanyeol could hear her on the phone."please help my adopted son just told me to kill him I don't know what to do."said Cleo.Chanyeol's lip quivered."stay by him until you get here right."said Cleo.Chanyeol got up adn walked to the kitchen.He grabbed a knife and started to scratch at his wrists.Cleo called for Chanyeol.Chanyeol set the bloody knife down and walked to her."Chanyeol sweeite I have to send you to a hospital for the time being okay you'll be fine there you can make friends."said Cleo.Chanyeol nodded.


	7. Chapter Seven

MinKi and chanyeol sat in their room.Normally they would be out sitting alone at the tables in the far corner of the room.But today was different.That;s because Yoongi was having an episode.As the nurses liked to call it."shut the fuck up leave me alone."Yoongi screamed.MinKi peeked out of the door.He saw Yoongi pacing back and forth with a nurse following him.MinKi watched in shock.Was Yoongi having a flash back of what happened to him.Although he has been here for months on end he never got better.Yoongi was always a panicking mess.It was either an anger outburst or a sobbing fit with that guy.Like he had too many emotions to deal with.Yoongi was often angry.It scared Chanyeol.Luckily Chanyeol was taking a nap."b-brian."Chanyeol whimpered.MinKi turned quickly and looked at him.Chanyeol was crying in his sleep.MinKi watched him for a moment unsure of what to do.Should he call for a nurse or just handle it on his own.MinKi decided he would try to wake Chanyeol."Chanyeol."said MinKi.Chanyeol whimpered in his sleep."Chanyeol."said MInKi.He placed a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder carefully.Chanyeol's eyes opened quickly."d-don't h-h-hurt me."Chanyeol stammered."I won't hurt you Chanyeol."said MinKi.MinKi and Chanyeol heard Yoongi screaming.They looked at each other."stay right here."said MinKi.Chanyeol nodded."where the hell is he."Yoongi screamed."who are you talking about Yoongi."said A Nurse."you know who."Yoongi screamed."I don't know."said The Nurse."Nam-Joon where is that insignificant fucking prick."Yoongi screamed."why do you want to know where Nam-Joon is."said The Nurse."he is the reason I'm here I remember everything now I have remembered everythign for a long ass time I was too afraid to tell anyone because I didn't want my Nam-Joon to go to prison."Yooungi screamed."what did he do."said The Nurse."none of your fucking business."Yoongi screamed.MInKi found it funny how the nurses always tried to bargain with the patients.Like did they really expect us to accept their offers."stop it let me go."Yoongi screamed.MinKi glanced out the door.Yoongi was getting restrained and dragged to seclusion.MinKi quickly closed the door."Chanyeol."MInKi said.He walked over to our little desk they had in teh room.Chanyeol was hiding under it.MinKI bent down to look under the desk."what are you doing down there."said MinKi."hiding."said Chanyeol."why are you hiding."said MInKi."because i will get hurt if i don't hide."said Chanyeol."Chanyeol no one will hurt you if I am here."said MInKi."p-promise."Chanyeol stuttered.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Nam-Joon during yoongi's episode

 JIn and Nam-Joon laid on their beds.They listened to Yoongi's screaming.Nam-Joon was sobbing.It was all his fault Yoongi was this way.Nam-Joon started to cry."what's wrong Joonie."said Jin.Nam-Joon could not stop crying.He was a sobbing mess.A nurse walked into their room."Nam-Joon don't cry everything will be okay."said The Nurse.A sobbing Nam-Joon just shook his head.'please stop crying Nam-Joon."said The Nurse."shut up shut up shut up."Nam-Joon screamed.He covered his ears and shook his head.Was he faking.Jin thought.Nam-Joon started to punch his head.With every punch his strength seemed to increase."Nam-Joon stop."The Nurse screamed."you think screaming a thim is going to make things better."Jin screamed.Soon enough The Nurse Jin and Nam-Joon were all screaming at each other.But Jin said something that would stick in everyone's mind."what the hell is wrong with you all is this really what we are are we animals are we seriously arguing why are we arguing when there isn't anything to argue about like honestly what is wrong with half the people here in this damn hospital I get it if they are seriously fucked up but Nam-Joon who tried to jump MinKi who starves Yoongi who was beaten and me who made close friends over the internet like seriously I can understand why Chanyeol is here hell it is safer for Chanyeol to be here than out but still if you want to send me to seclusion for speaking out then do it i would much rather be in seclusion than on the main unit but listen to this if you think you can keep us locked up in here then you are wrong dead wrong."Jin screamed.That silenced everyone in the room.Jin looked at The Nurse and Nam-Joon."think about my words."said Jin.He sat down on his bed."don't think that everyone is messed up just by the surface layer there could be something hidden at the deepest layer something beautiful something that will make people question why they ever looked down on us."said Jin.Nam-Joon stared at Jin."I never got to say goodbye to them."Jin whispered.Nam-Joon sat down next to Jin."Jin who did you never get to say goodbye to."Nam-Joon whispered."my friends."Jin said as tears threatened to fall."hey it'll be okay once you're outta here you can be with your friends."said The Nurse."no i can't Sally took my phone and laptop."JIn screamed.Jin started to walk towards the window."do you even know what it's like to have someone so close to your heart but they live thousands of miles away hell sometimes they live an ocean away but have you ever had someone so near and dear to you and then it all gets taken do you have any idea what that's like."Jin said softly.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chanyeol sat in his room.It was phone call time.No one would call Chanyeol."Chanyeol phone call."A Nurse said.Chanyeol hopped out of his bed and ran to the phone."h-hello."Chanyeol stammered."hello Channie."said Brian."hey."Chanyeol said as calmly as he could."is that all I get."said Brian."I'm sorry i caused all this."said Chanyeol."oh you're sorry if you were sorry you would have stayed with me instead of running to your mommy."Brian said."I'm sorry."Chanyeol said softly."quit your apologizing what have i said about constantly saying I'm sorry."said Brian."Chanyeol time to get off the phone."said A Nurse.Chanyeol immediately hung the phone up and ran to his room.MinKi was standing by his bed.Chanyeol ran into MinKi.They fell down.Chanyeol apologized again and again."it's okay Chanyeol."said Minki.Chanyeol began to pace back and forth."what happened."siad MinKi."Brian."chanyeol whispered so softly MinKi couldn't hear him.Chanyeol paced back adn forth faster."no no no."Chanyeol whispered."Chanyeol calm down."said Minki.Chanyeol ran to the window in the room.He punched it as hard as he could.The window broke and an alarm went off.Chanyeol hurriedly picked up a shard of glass and began to di at his throat.He kept cutting and cutting.Blood was gushing out of his throat.You see it was shift change during phone call time.MinKi was screaming for a nurse.Nurses came running in the room.You see this also wasn't the grandest hospital.The patients were almost neglected by the staff.The staff only cared when the patients were having an episode.MinKi sat down in the corner.He watched as the nurses tried to save Chanyeol.Soon enough Chanyeol was being rushed to the ER just across from the hospital.MinKi stared at the blood on the floor.Nam-Joon Jin and Yoongi all stared into the room.There was a shit ton of blood on the floor.Yoongi glanced at the others."MinKi are you okay."said Jin as he ran into the room.Jin grabbed Minki's hand and led him out of the room.Minkie sat in the hallway with Jin."he tried to kill himself and I couldn't help him."MinKi whispered."yoy tried to help him."said Jin."can't you see I didn't all I did was scream for nurses."MinKi whispered.


	10. Chapter Ten

<p>MinKi sat in one of the chairs.He was watching as the cleaning crew cleaned up Chanyeol's blood."it's okay MInKi."said Jin.He didn't understand the close bond MinKi and Chanyeol had.MinKi punched his head.'die MinKi you didn't protect him god fucking damnit you fucking loser."MinKi said loudly.The entire group of hospitalized teens turned and looked in MinKi's direction."you mother fuckers turn your heads or else you'll come face to face with me."Yoongi screamed.Everyone quickly turned away."th-thanks Y-Yoongi."MinKi stammered."no problem."said Yoongi."now let's think here why would Chanyeol slit his throat."said Nam-Joon.MinKi thought back long and hard."Brian."He whispered.MinKi quickly stood up and stormed to the nurses station."hey."MinKi screamed."yes MinKi."said A Nurse."who called Chanyeol earlier."MinKi screamed."a man named Brian Winters."said The Nurse."that's his tormentor and you let him talk to Chanyeol you mother fuckers are the reason Chanyeol slit his fucking throat you all need to die."MinKi screamed."calm down."said The Nurse."fuck off you piece of shit you killed my best friend."MinKi screamed."no he isn't dead."said The Nurse."he slit his throat so deep there was no saving him."MinKi whispered.MinKi ran to the bathroom in His and Chanyeol's room.MinKi immediately began to force anything that was in his stomach up.MinKi kept puking.He pulled himself away from teh toilet and tried to walk.He just fell to the ground.MinKi screamed as a sharp pain shot through his arm and shoulder.</p>


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks without being in the hospital Chanyeol returns

Chanyeol had walked into the day room. He had his hand wrapped in bandages. Chanyeol also had bandages wrapped around his neck. Everyone turned and stared. Chanyeol was about to scream from how scared he was. Chanyeol heard MinKi's voice coming from the back hallway."Mi-MinKi." Chanyeol stuttered."Chanyeol."MinKi said. Chanyeol ran down the hallway. He saw MinKi sitting by the large window. MinKi turned around and hugged Chanyeol. Chanyeol tensed up but soon hugged back."I thought you were dead."MinKi sobbed. Chanyeol didn't know what to say. He just hugged MinKi tighter. MinKi pulled away from Chanyeol."They moved our room to the one closest to the nurses station."MinKi said quietly. Chanyeol just nodded slightly.MinKi pointed out the window."isn't the view of the mountains beautiful."MinKi said softly."I-its v-very beautiful." Chanyeol stammered. For the first time in many months Chanyeol smiled. He finally felt happy. Little did Chanyeol know this happiness was going to crash and burn in a few days.


End file.
